These feelings whatever they mean
by Jaylefleur
Summary: A story about the Muse girls, their relationships, their feelings and whatever they must do to achrieve happiness. Will have mature content! Will mostly focus on ErixNozomi and MakixNico and UmixKotori :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_When will this rain stop? And where is she? I really wanted to get something to eat, I am starving_

Just outside Otonokizaka Academy Eri was standing in silent looking at the rain drops waiting for her best friend, Nozomi, who should have been here awhile ago.

Inside the school Nozomi stood there frozen staring at the girl infront of her. She didn't know this girl, the girl blushed and continued "I-I am Honoza Youko, a 1st year, Toujou Sempai I know this is sudden but I LIKE YOU!"

Nozomi looked at her while the 1st year bowed infront of her.

 _What should I say... get yourself together_

But before she was able to say something the girl looked straight into her eyes with determination "Please don't answer yet, you don't know me at all, maybe we could just hang out as friends Sempai."

With those words the 1st year dashed off leaving Nozomi flustered in the hallway, it took her a few seconds to get her thoughts together.

 _She has some guts, I am impressed hehe_

She gathered the rest of her things together and started to head outside and sees Eri straight away. She slowly crept up behind Eri and touched her shoulder with a huge smirk on her face. "Got ya Elichi"

Eri nearly jumped out of her skin, she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Nozomi coming up behind her, she turned around and smiled at her, "There you are, I have been waiting for ages, let's go I am hungry"

"Sorry, I just got caught up for a second, I'll treat you" Nozomi said happy to buy her anything she wanted.

Eri opened her umbrella and Nozomi went under it with her, they were about to leave when they heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"Eri Nozomi wait for a second" Honoka stormed towards them with Umi and Kotori behind her.

"Honoka don't run outside you might slip" Umi yelled from behind, Kotori just giggled at them, as always Umi makes sure Honoka doesn't hurt herself.

"Hey Honoka-chan, what's up?" Nozomi looked at her laughin at the scene infront of her. _These 2_ _nd_ _years truly are always fun to watch hehe._

"I was just wondering about this weekend. Do you guys still want to go to the beach? Because Maki said we could use her families beach house again"

"Don't you mean you pushed Maki into doing that Honoka" Eri replied looking straight at her.

Honoka just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Well seeing as Maki-chan said it's okay we should do it, don't you think Elichi? I am all for it, I already bought a new bathing suit for this weekend"

 _A new bathing suit? Oh god, I hope it's really revealing and really tight and argh what am I thinking._ Eri blushed at her own thoughts

"Sure, I still want to go, let's just make sure we don't bother Maki too much with your crazy requests."

With that Honoka, Umi and Kotori made a few calls and called the others letting them know the weekend is still on. Eri and Nozomi said their goodbyes and left the school grounds to get something quick to eat.

"Ugh that Honoka, why did you pick up the phone, I said it was okay right." Maki sighed looking at the girl sitting on her lap.

"Well not picking up would have been stupid, she would have kept calling anyways. I don't want any interruptions, not until you look me in the eyes and say it" Nico grinned at Maki.

 _I won't give her the satisfaction and stop starring in my eyes like that._

"I am not going to say anything, get off", she said annoyed and tried to push Nico off.

"So you wanna play it like that, I heard you talking to that 1st year, to just go for it. So why can't you just go for it Makii-chan?"

"That's totally different, I already told you my feelings"

"And yet you still can't say it again or show it." Nico pressed her lips against Makis. Their kiss didn't last long, then Nico got up and grapped her bag. "I have to watch my siblings, but one day I will make sure that you say it again"

Maki wanted to say something but Nico rushed out of the room.

 _Damnit, why can't I just say it. It's not that hard, Nico-chan I love you. See I can say it. Maybe this weekend I will be able to convey my feelings. I wonder how it went with Honoza-san and who she even tried to confess too._

With those thoughts Maki left the clubroom and headed home.

It was late and Nozomi finally got home, she walked into her small empty color less appartment and sat down by her kitchen table.

 _Youko-chan hmm, maybe this could be fun_

A/N: Thank you for reading this, I don't know how long this will be but there will be a bunch of chapters, at least until I run out of ideas or I get to the end result faster then I think hahah. With updates the first few might come fast and then afterwards slow, so bear with me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Friday afternoon everyone gathered at the station and waiting for one obvious person.

"She makes such a big deal of going to the beach and then she is late", Maki sighed looking at Umi and Kotori hoping they would know something, but they didn't say anything, they didn't even acknowledge the comment Maki made, they just starred at the floor.

 _I wonder whats going on with them. Why didn't they come with Honoka? Normally those three are always together like a threesome._ Maki giggled at herself which caught Nicos attention, she just turned her head away.

The tension between Umi and Kotori doesn't go unnoticed by their fellow members, but no one says a word. Nozomi is lost in her thoughts while Eri is starring at her wondering what Nozomi is thinking about. Maki and Nico are argueing as usual by themselves about absolutly nothing. Rin and Hayano are laughing and seem to have a good mood going.

"What are you two laughing about?" Umi asked them. Now everyone is paying attention to the two girls and they blushed and smiled at each other.

"We were just talking about the beach and sea... and what we are all going to do. Maki do you think we can all go to the festival-nya?" Rin answered quickly with a question, she had no intention of revealing what they were talking about.

 _There is no way I could tell them about the plan Honoka has._

Then they all heard someone running, must be Honoka.

"I am sooo sorry I am late, my mother made us snacks for the train and I had to run back to get them", Honoka aplogized out of breath.

"That's okay, you made it just in time, how about we get on the train, it will leave in 5minutes" Eri replied with a smile.

All nine girls walked to the next platform and boarded the train.

Since Honoka joined them Umi and Kotori started acting even more weird. It started to annoy Nico so she just made a quick comment. "I don't know what's going on between you guys, but figure it out, I have no desire to spend my weekend with this awkward tension around you three. The number one Idol needs her beach time!"

Umi looked at Kotori "There is no tension between us, I am just tired" Honoka replied, and in fact she was tired and had no idea why Umi and Kotori were acting weird. She really thought her best friends would understand and be happy for her.

 _I can't believe I overslept, luckily I didn't forget the snacks Mom made or I would have been even more late. Stupid Tsubasa for sneaking over last night and not letting me sleep. Her kisses down my neck and her hands slowling moving towards my chest, oh god, I want that feeling again._

Honoka blushed and looked outside the window and the train started to move. Umi and Kotori noticed the blush but choose to ignore it.

Eri who has been watchin them for awhile wondered what was going on but decided to stay silent, she would rather know what's going on in Nozomis mind.

At Makis beach house everyone relaxed in the spacious living room and decided what to do first. The sea it is!

After several minutes everyone managed to change and they headed out.

 _Ahh the sand feels so nice, and the breeze is perfect, and Nozomi looks breath taking._

Nozomi was wearing a purple bikini, a very revealing bikini, there was not much left for imagination for Eri, exept the two parts of her body she wanted to touch most.

Maki had no intention of going in the water she just laid on a towel and read a book. Rin and Honoka stormed into the water and splashed each other. Nico joined them quickly and all three of them were having a blast.

Eri Nozomi and Hayano watched them with smiles and walked into the water. The only two people who didn't seem to be having any fun where Umi and Kotori, they decided to get drinks for everyone.

"Seriously Honoka, what's going on with Umi Kotori and you?" Nico asked Honoka.

Honoka looked at her with a smirk "Honestly, I am not to sure, but I am going to find out tonight"

Rin smiled knowing exactly what Honoka meant and couldn't wait for the night to happen.

Once Umi and Kotori returned it seemed like the tension eased up a little, to the relief of everyone else.

 _They must have talked about something while they were gone, I wonder what it was._

Honoka thought to herself, but asking now would just ruin the fun for later.

Not much happend at the beach, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves either in the water or on dry land.

For dinner Makis parents made sure a maid left something glorious, since they were happy Maki finally made great friends.

After dinner Rin and Honoka disappeared in the kitchen.

"Honoka are you really going to do this? Once they find out they will be mad, you know that right"

"Don't worry Rin-chan, by the time they realise they won't be able to do anything, I'll take the blame tomorow morning"

With those words Honoka opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of Rum. Rin took the cola bottles and they started to mix the two liquids together. They booth took a small tray and brought the nine drinks into the living room.

Everyone appreciated the gesture and took a glass, not questionig it for a second.

 _Now the fun can finally begin_. Honoka thought and gave Rin a nod

A/N: So fast update, the more I think about the story the more complicated it gets xd I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading, reviews are welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

The first one to notice something was off was Maki, the taste in her mouth wasn't just cola, there was something else mixed with it. It didn't taste bitter or anything, just different. No one else seemed to notice, so she kept drinking, sip by sip.

Honoka and Rin smiled at everyone waiting for how the night will turn out, they were the only ones without alcohol in their drinks, just so they were able to move some things along.

Rin had a task and that was to find out what Nozomi thought about the 1st year who confessed to her just a few days. Youko-chan begged Rin to find out how Nozomi stands with her answer, since she knew they all planned to go to the beach together for the weekend.

Honoka wanted to figure out what was truly bugging Umi and Kotori, it wasn't because her and Tsubasa started something, there was something else. Also the fact that they weren't just acting weird around her but around each other.

Eventually Eri realised that what they were drinking was mixed, she thought about saying something, but on the otherhand she felt like she needed to wait and see so she can talk to Nozomi, she has been acting a little strange lately.

"How about truth or dare?" Honoka said, knowing the girls will agree, even without the alcohol.

"Who should go first?" Umi asked to everyones suprise.

"It should be Honoka since she suggested it-nay" Rin said knowing that this will be fun, maybe she can even get Hayano to be more open infront of the others about their relationship.

"Uhm, okay Umi-chan, have you ever kissed someone?" Honoka said with a smirk, hoping that with this question she can get the others to ask equally or even more embaressing things.

"You should be asking me first truth or dare" Umi told her, blushing intensly.

 _I really don't want to answer that question, but what if her dare will be even more embaressing. If I answer the question the next question someone says might be with who. Maybe I should lie, I don't want Honoka to know._

"No I haven't" Umi answered before Honoka could start the game of correctly.

 _Damnit, I just lied._

Kotori looked at Umi with wide eyes.

Honoka saw Kotori look at Umi like that and knew something was off and it was definatly not her fault for this silence.

"Umiii it's your turn now, but to make it fair lets also use a bottle. Let's make it a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare. Just picking out someone and asking just seems kind of mean, don't you think Honoka?" Nozomi smiled at Honoka, fully aware of what she is planning and enjoying every second of it.

"Okay, yeah that does sound better"

"You should get the Cola bottle though, I don't think the glass one will be good"

 _Oh crap, Nozomi knows, but she clearly isn't against it. Maybe she is trying to figure something out too, but she is also drinking._

"Yup you are right" Honoka gave a grin and walked into the kitchen.

The others didn't really understand what was going on and much less cared. Nearly everyone slowly felt their bodies get a bit more warm and their minds fuzzy.

With the bottle in her hands she returned back into the living room, everyone is sitting in a circle and there is a spot for Honoka between Rin and Kotori. Honoka sits down and put the bottle in the middle. Nozomi smiled and took the lead.

"I'll go first" Nozomi spun the bottle and it landed on Nico.

Nico looked at her with begging eyes, pleading not to be mean.

"Truth or Dare Niccochi?"

"Dare", Nico said with confidence, she rather would do something then answer any questions, especially with Nozomi being the one able to ask her anything, and after the short conversation they had at the beach.

/

"So Niccochi, still trying to get Maki to show you her feelings?" Nozomi asked Nico knowing that there has been something going on with those two lately.

"There are no feelings, even if there would be, they don't matter"

"Of course they do, make Maki be honest with you"

"As if I didn't try that yet, she is just stubborn"

"Just like you Niccochi, but I think we can push her to realise it herself" Nozomi said walking back to talk with the others.

 _Yeah right, if it would be that easy Maki would have already made a move since she said she had feelings for me. I wonder what's holding her back, she did say she was scared. It's not like I would hurt her, and all I can think about that confession is to kiss her, stupid Maki-chan._

/

"Oh are you sure? Take Makis hand and look into her eyes for 1 minute." Nozomi smiled at her idea.

Seriously Nozomi, you are out of your mind, what do you think you'll accomplish with that, whatever.

Nico turned towards Maki and reached out for her hand.

"Hang on a second, why do I have to suffer, shouldn't Nico be the only one to do this?" Maki questioned Nozomi.

"Trust me Maki-chan, everyone will go through being the other one" replied Nozomi ignoring Maki.

Nico grabbed Makis hand and starred into her eyes.

 _Nico you are to close, I don't know what's going on, my head feels funny and your hands are sweating. I can't bare look into your eyes that long, I don't know if my heart can handle this. And why on earth is no one talking?!_

"Aaaand done" Nozomi smiled after checking her phone seeing one minute has passed in a flash.

Nico let go of Makis hand and they both blushed looking away.

Everone smiled at them and didn't mention seeing them blush.

"Okay it's the number one idols turn now" Nico took the bottle and spun it, to Nicos suprise and satisfaction it pointed at Nozomi.

"Truth or dare Nozomi?"

To everyones suprise Nozomi said truth, they were all sure she would say dare, since she doesn't like talkin about her feelings.

Nico was caught off guard, she had the perfect dare for Nozomi but nothing for truth, Rin moved towards Nicos ear and whispered something. Nicos eyes shot wide open at Rins words.

"Okay here goes nothing, Nozomi... are you going to say yes to the 1st year?"

In that moment Eris eyes looked at Nozomi and shock, what 1st year, what's going?

"I should have known Rin knew something" Nozomi said avoiding Eris eyes. "I, fine whatever, I might take her up on it, being friends, she is pretty"

 _Wait what is she saying, did a 1st year confessed to her? No it can't be, she wouldn't right, not after that kiss we had weeks ago._

Everyone looked at Nozomi in shock, what did she just say?

Rin was the first to say something "She will be happy to hear that"

No one else wanted to say anything, everyone starred at Eri and Nozomi, did this really just happen, did Nozomi really show interest in someone else then Eri?

"What the fuck Nozomi, you have got to be kidding me, seriously!" Nico shouted at Nozomi but her eyes fixed on Eri.

"I am going to get another glass, do any of you want more?" Eri said getting up looking straight to the kitchen. Everyone looked at her and said yes, no one wanted to say anything to make this atmosphere even more tensed.

Eri walked into the kitchen resting her hands on the counter.

 _How did I not realise this, I know girls in our school liked her, but until now no one ever confessed. Why didn't Nozomi say anything to me about this, when did this happen? Didn't that kiss mean anything to her?_

In the living room no one dared to speak, until Honoka broke the tension, "It's late, how about we all get ready for bed?"

Everyone nodded and got up, they were about to lay out futons when Maki said, "There are enough bedrooms for each of us, we can just sleep in a comfy bed instead of the floor"

"Yes that sounds good, let's choose a bedroom and sleep" Eri walked back into the room and up the stairs.

Nozomi watched Eri going upstairs and looked down, maybe it wasn't a good idea to mention about the 1st year.

By now everyone went upstairs and looked for a room. Rin and Hayano went into the same room, which suprised no one.

Maki went to the master bedroom saying that there are enough rooms for everyone.

Each of them choose a room and went inside and got ready for bed.

The only ones still not in a room where Nico and Nozomi.

"So what are you going to do now? Walk alone into that room or talk to Eri?"

"You didn't have to say what Rin said to you"

"I did, doesn't Eri deserve to know about this?"

Without a word Nozomi walked into an empty room. Nico sighed and was about to walk away when she heard the master bedroom door open.

"Nico..." Maki said flushed.

Without anymore words, Nico walked towards Maki, took her hand and walked inside the room.

"Honoka really made a mess with that game didn't she?" Nico asked Maki.

Maki nodded.

They both changed clothes and moved to the bed. Maki looked at Nico and smiled.

"Uhm, Nico... I-I"

"You don't have to say anything Maki-chan" Nico put her hand on Makis cheek and pulled her closer.

They looked into each others eyes, Nico moved closer to Maki and pressed her lips against hers.

Their kiss didn't last long, Maki pulled away.

"I don't know if I am ready for this" Maki said with sad eyes.

Nico pulled her closer and whispered in her ears "It's okay, I won't hurt you"

With those words Nice pulled Maki even closer, their bodies where like glue, not a single space between them.

"I love you Maki-chan"

A/N: So this chapter is longer then the others, for the prepartion for the next ones. If anyone wants to proof read and help me with spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes I would be happy. Also I realised that my short time skips weren't clear enough so I will try to make sure it is visible. The next chapter will have mature content. I am currently writting, but I will talk about it once i posted it. I doubt I'll be any good, but bear with me, I don't normally write stories. Thank you to everyone following and favouriting this story, I hope I won't dissappoint you


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock at the door. Umi didn't get up holding her head in hear hands.

 _Why does it feel like my head is spinning?_

"Umi-chan, can I come in?" Kotoris voice came through the door.

Umi got up and opened the door.

"Kotori, I am sorry." Umi looked down avoiding her eyes.

She took a few steps back and let Kotori walk in, she closed the door and faced Umi.

"Umi, it's okay. I get it, can I stay with you tonight?"

"I am sorry that I lied. I didn't want Honoka to find out."

"I think she already knows, we should tell her what's really going on, why we have been acting like this towards her and around each other."

Kotori took Umis hand and put her hand on her cheek, her other hand wrapped around Umis waist and pulled her closer.

"Honoka will understand, I understand your feelings too, Umi."

Umi moved her hand away.

"Why are you still so nice to me?" Umi questioned Kotori.

"I told you didn't I, I can't change my feeling towards you, just like you can't change your feelings for Honoka, but Honoka isn't available anymore. Let me comfort you"

 _But that's going to hurt you even more._

"I can't, it's not fair towards you."

"Umi don't worry", with those words Kotori leaned forward and kissed Umi, to her suprise Umi didn't push her away.

 _Why am I not pushing her away, why do her lips taste so good? Kotori stop, we shouldn't do this._

Kotori pushed Umi backwards slowly walking towards the bed. Umis legs felt the bed and with one forceful push Umi landed on the bed with Kotori on top of her.

Umis eyes shot open, Kotori bit Umis lower lip lightly and slid her tongue inside Umis mouth. Her hand trailed up Umis side, and stopped right next to her breast. In that moment Umi seemed to come around and tried to push Kotori off.

"Please, stop it Kotori" Umi begged.

"It's okay, I'll make you forget Honoka"

Kotori moved her legs trying to sit up on Umi making sure Umi couldn't move away. She took Umis hands and guided them up her body. She could feel Umis hands tremble and smiled.

The closer their hands got towards Kotoris breasts the more excited Kotori got, knowing in second, Umi will be touching her.

She placed Umis hand on her and squeezed her hand. The touch she felt was incredible, she always wanted her best friend to touch her like this. She let her hands go, Umis hands imediatly moved back in shock.

Kotori smiled and slowly took her shirt off, just seeing the girl beneath her watching her excited her even more. She went to the back of her bra and undid it. With one quick movement her bra was tossed aside.

Umis reaction was priceless, her eyes fixated at the view on top of her.

 _Oh god, why is she doing this to me. That feeling before was amazing and now this, what if I just give in?_

Without a second thought Umi moved her hands up Kotoris boday and cupped the beautiful breasts infornt of her.

Kotori let out a slight moan at the sensation she felt. Umis hands were slowly moving and touching around her nipples. She lowered herself and kissed Umi passionatly. Umi lost in her thoughts and feelings wanting to feel more.

"So this is why you have been acting weird?"

Kotori jumped of Umi covering her upper body, Umi sat up in shock and starred at the girl infront of them.

The person infront of them closed the door and walked towards them.

"Ho-Honoka!" Umi said in shock not knowing what to do.

"It's not what you think"

/

"I love you Maki-chan" Nico said again holding her tightly.

"I, I..."

"You don't have to force yourself, but please don't push me away when we are alone" Nico said with a smile.

Maki kissed her suddenly.

"I am sorry, I won't push you away" Maki said breaking their kiss for a second.

Inside Nico a switch was turned on, just hearing she won't push her away was enough for her to hold her closer and kiss her even more. She slowly left Makis lips and made her way down to her neck.

She started to give her soft kisses on her neck, hearing Maki moan quietly. She was determent to hear her moans louder and started to sink her teeth in her neck. Sucking and biting at one spot. Maki barley managed to stay quiet, she enjoyed the teeth against her skin. After awhile Nico stopped biting her and licked the red spot. That mark will stay for awhile.

Her kisses went towards Makis collarbone where she stopped and looked Maki in the eyes.

"I won't be able to stop from now on, last chance Maki-chan"

Maki didn't want Nico to stop, she wanted to feel more of this sensation. She took a step back from Nico, giving the impression she wanted to stop. She took Nicos hands and moved them to the bottom of her shirt.

Nico understood what she wanted and pulled Makis shirt off. She kissed her lips again and made her way down. She threw her hands around Maki and kissed her above her lacey bra. Her hands trailed up Makis back and unhooked the bra which was in her way. Maki dropped her arms and the bra feel down on the floor. She walked backwards and laid on the bed. Nico crawled on top of her moving one hand towards her breast and her mouth to the other.

She could feel Maki breathing faster and letting out more moans beneath her. Makis hands moved towards Nicos head and entangled her hands with the black hair.

Nico could feel the nipple in her mouth getting hard, which made her smile knowing she is doing something right. She moved her mouth to the other side, to give equal attention to Makis breasts. She could feel Maki slowly moving her body up trying to be closer to Nicos touch.

"Please Nico" she tugged on Nicos hair wanting another kiss.

Nico didn't refuse and kissed her lips again. Her hand slowly started to move down, her fingertips touching Makis stomache and stopping by the fabric in the way to her final destination. After a second she removed the underwear and touched Makis thigh.

Maki couldn't take it anymore, she took Nicos hand away from her thigh and lead it to her wet core.

Nico broke the kiss and looked at Makis flustered face.

"You are really wet"

"Shut up" Maki glared at her.

Nico slowly moved her fingers around the wetness she felt, she could feel herself get even more excited, she wanted her price now.

Slowly and with not a lot of pressure she moved her finger over Makis slit. Under that nearly ghostly touch Maki couldn't stop her moans anymore, they got louder and her breathing even deeper.

Nicos fingers found Makis clit, she rubbed the sensitive spot until it got hard. Satisfied she moved her fingers lower again finding Makis entrance fast. The face Maki was making drove her over the edge. She put one finger in and moved it around.

Maki gasped at this new feeling and moved her hips, wanted to feel more. Nico start to thrust her finger deeper and started a slow pace for Maki. Makis hips were moving in the beat as Nicos finger. She could feel herself tense up and moved faster. Nico put another finger inside her and started thrusting faster.

The moans filled the room, coming from both girls. The heat in the room was unbearable, sweat drop were forming on Maki and Nico started to lick it off her neck.

She felt her fingers getting squeezed and knew Maki was close, with a few more thrusts Maki tensed up and screamed Nicos name. Without removing her fingers she let Maki cum. Once she felt the liquid on the hand and removed her hand, she brought it up to her mouth and licked her hand clean.

Their lips found each other again, Maki being able to taste herself and Nico.

Exhausted Maki closed her eyes.

"That was amazing" she said breathless looking at Nico who moved next to her.

Nico wrapped her hands around Makis body and smiled.

"Yes it was." A few more fleeting kisses and Maki fell asleep in the arms of her lover.

A/N: So I have no idea if I wrote that good xd Anyways hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be out soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

(parallel to the events in chapter 4)

Eri was sitting on the bed with her head burried in her hands, her whole body was trembeling, she kept looking at the door hoping Nozomi would walk through it and talk to her.

 _Why didn't I just tell, that I have feelings for her, why have I been keeping this to myself? And now another girl is in the picture. Ever since we all got the hang of the idol stuff people have been cheering more and more for us, of course someone would show interest. Damnit._

She got up and walked towards the door, she opened it and went outside. She didn't know where Nozomi was since she left before she saw which room she picked.

Just standing in the hallway made her nervous.

"Hey Eri"

"Ahh, god you scared me Honoka, what are you doing here, didn't everyone else already go into their rooms?" Eri said looking at Honoka who stood behind her.

"True, but I need to talk to Umi and Kotori"

"You three finally going to talk about whatever it is that's going on?"

"Yep, some thing need to be cleared up, they misunderstood something, and I think there was something I didn't understand either" Honoka said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, just talk about it, you three are best friends I am sure you will figure it out" Eri said with a smile.

Honoka turned around and walked towards a door in the distance.

"You should follow your own advice, also, Nozomi must be in the room to your left"

With those words Honoka stood infront of the door and slowly opened it, making sure there wasn't any noise. Within seconds the door closed and she was gone.

Eri looked at the door to her left and decided she had to talk to Nozomi. With her new found courage she follows Honokas lead and opened it slowly.

"..." the words didn't escape her mouth. She closed the door and let out a sigh.

 _Oh wow, wrong room, hopefully they didn't hear me open the door, that could have been embaressing for all three of us. Who knew Hayano would be that open heheh_

She turned around and decided she would listen through the doors first before opening them, who knows what else is going on in this house.

/

"Rin, did the door just open?" Hayano asked scared but bearly breathing.

Rin looked at her and just shrugged her shoulders putting her tonuge back on Hayanos core. She really didn't care if someone opened the door, she was way to happy in that moment that her girlfriend finally let her do this, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

/

Eri saw a door with light coming from beneath it, this must be where Nozomi is. She put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when she realised she could have just knocked and not do exactly what Honoka did.

She was about to knock when the door flew open, which made her fall back in shock. Nozomi was standing infront of her laughing.

"I am sorry hahah but that was hilarious, I sensed you were out her and wanted to invite you in"

Eri got herself together.

"You scared me half to death" Eri said pouting, but took her invitation and walked into Nozomis room.

"I need to talk to you, why didn't you tell me about that 1st year?"

Nozomi looked thinking about the best possible way to answer her.

"Why do you want to know, it doesn't change anything between us."

"Of course it does" Eri nearly yelled, she was frustrated at Nozomis answer.

"You know, you were the one who pushed me away, it seems easier with Youko-chan"

"Youko-chan?! So what you two are already going out or so?" Eris hands were formed into a fast and trembled.

"Didn't you listen, I said I might take her up on it, on being friends. Elicchi, don't make this harder then it has to be. You were the one who pushed me away after I kissed you"

"Things have changed, I want to kiss you again" Eri said with tears in her eyes.

Nozomi walked towards Eri placed her hand against her cheek and kissed her.

Then the exact same thing happened what happened a few weeks ago.

Eri let the kiss deepen, but all of the sudden moved her head away.

"See you are not ready yet, why did you push me away again?" Nozomi said and this time her eyes looked sad and disappointed.

 _Why did I? I liked it, but what's holding me back?_

"Elicchi, I will wait for you, but forcing myself on you isn't going to work, whatever is holding you back, please figure it out. Getting pushed away and being left alone hurts to much, I don't want to feel that way anymore" Nozomi said with tears in her eyes.

Eri realised how much she has been hurting Nozomi not being able to show her how she feels and running off all the time. She was clearly jealous but still she couldn't tell her best friend she loves her, she doesn't want to loose her.

"I am so sorry Nozomi, I just don't want to loose you" reaching out her hand towards Nozomi who moved her hand quickly back.

"I think you should go, I want to be alone, and I told you before you wouldn't loose me. My head is a little flushed and having this conversation right now might not be the best idea." Nozomi was holding back her tears.

 _I know you are scared, so am I. After all these years beside you I finally confessed and you pushed me away. Please don't leave me alone._

Eri walked towards the door thinking it was best to do what Nozomi wanted. She turned around and saw Nozomi turned her back towards her. Her shoulders were moving and Eri realised Nozomi started crying.

She walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around Nozomi.

Nozomi didn't move she was frozen still.

"Can I stay with you tonight, I don't want to be alone and I don't want to leave things like this"

Without a word Nozomi walked to the bed and went under the covers, she looked at Eri and nodded.

Eri slowly lower her body onto the bed next to Nozomi. She didn't move under the covers but rested her arm around Nozomi.

 _I am sorry Nozomi, I really do love you, I just don't know if this is even possible right now. These feelings are just too overwhelming right now._

A/N: okay soo, I am not good writting Rin and Hayano together, but I'll try. Next chapter won't be parallel to this and the last one, so we will be picking up some unfinished business, which will make things more complicated. It seems like I could come to an end soon, buut I have some ideas, especially with Youko-chan. Thank you for reading my writting, following, favouriting and all that jazz :) Oh and next update will be after the weekend, next chapter is nearly done, but I do have a life hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not what you think"

Umi looked at the floor avoiding Honokas eyes.

 _What must she be thinking right now? Seeing Kotori and me in a situation like this..._

Kotori picked up her shirt from the floor and put it on. She looked straight at Honoka with a smile on her face.

"Guess we have been caught, right Umi?"

These words shocked Umi, she looked at Kotori in disbelief.

"Kotori, what are you saying?"

"If Honoka can be happy with Tsubasa, then why can't we? There is no need to be so shy, Honoka already saw us anyways"

 _How can you be saying this? What's going on?_

"I should have known, after I told you two that Tsubasa and me shared a special moment. Neither of you looked shocked or cared. Obviously if you are doing the same thing, and by the look of it even more" Honoka said gritting her teeth.

"It's not like that, this is the first time we did something like this, I swear." Umi finally managed to get a few words out.

"It's okay Umi-chan you don't have to lie to me. I just wish I didn't find out like this, that my two best friends have been doing this behind my back. This might change our relationship, why didn't you two just tell me about this?"

"It's already changed the moment you told us about Tsubasa, I didn't care, but you broke Umis heart in that moment. How could you Honoka!" Kotori started to tremble with anger.

Umi looked back at the floor, she couldn't believe Kotori would expose her like this. Even more then she already did.

"What are you saying?" Honoka couldn't take her eyes of Umi.

"Exactly what I said." Kotori took her bra walked to the door and left.

Only Umi and Honoka were in the room now, both of them in shock of the events what just happend. Neither could say a word, eventhough so much is to be said.

"Umi, is this true?"

"I can't, I don't want to talk about it right now... I am sorry Honoka. I didn't want you to find out. I wanted you to be happy." A few tears escaped Umis eyes, she tried to hide them but it was to late.

Honoka watched the tears running down Umis face and felt her own eyes tearing up.

"I am sorry Umi, I didn't know. If I knew then... I don't know what I would have done to be honest."

"It's okay. It really is. You can't change who you have feelings for. Just like I can't or Kotori."

"I can't believe I said all these things about Tsubasa to you. I guess Kotori is right, things have changed."

Umi walked up to Honoka and hugged her. They both stayed like this for a few seconds. To embrace Honoka like this was a feeling Umi couldn't believe. Honoka took a step back and smiled at Umi.

"I think we all have a lot to think about tonight. I hurt my two best friends without even realising it. I should have paid more attention, but I was so involved with myself that there was no way for me to realise anything. I am sorry Umi, but I really need to think." Honoka turned around and walked back into the hallway.

Umi was left behind, all alone. She felt how she felt when Honoka told her about Tsubasa.

 _Everything is different now._

/

The next day everyone meet up downstairs for breakfast and discussing what to do today. They all wanted to practise some songs and afterwards go to the festival to see the fireworks.

The tension was even higher then the previous day. Many things have happened and no one was certain what was going anymore.

One thing was clear to everyone, no one mentioned anything about what might have happened after everyone went to bed.

Eri was yelling at Honoka and Rin saying how irresponsible it was to put alcohol in everyones drink just to get a kick out of it and push things too far.

Maki, Nico, Rin and Hayano were the only ones being able to actually smile and laugh and enjoy themselves. They didn't care about the tension between the others, for them some things were finally clear.

Maki and Nico decided to keep their relationship a secret for now, especially since Maki was finally able to let Nico in last night, neither of them wanted to push the other.

Nico however would randomly brush her arm against Makis, which made her blush, luckily no one took notice.

After breakfast they started to practise some songs which helped the tension. They were all too focused on anything else to think about the previous events. By lunch time they were all exhausted and couldn't move an inch.

/

Luckily nearly everone brought a yakuta, with the exeption being Honoka and Rin, to no ones suprise there were a few spare ones at Makis house. Everyone got changed and started to head out to the festival.

A/N: So the next chapter will be interesting :) Thank you for reading, see you soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

On the way to the festival they all laughed and had a good time. The walk wasn't far from Makis house and they could already see all the stands by the side of the road. Rin, Hayano and Honoka ran off first after spotting some food stands.

Everyone else followed them laughing how excited they are about food. The whole street was decorated, food stands and small activity stands whereever you looked. Since they were a big group of nine, they decided if they get seprated they would just meet on top of the hill before the fireworks go off, so no one had to stick together but they all could enjoy the fireworks together.

Eri and Nozomi were left behind while everyone else went away searching for something fun to do.

"Nozomi? Do you want to check out the shrine?" Eri asked, hoping that their alone time will help their current situation.

"Sure"

Nozomi hasn't really spoken to Eri since they slept in the same bed. She was honestly just confused at Eris actions, but had no interest to start that topic again.

They slowly walked to the shrine together, Nozomi looking at everything and comparing it to the one she works at.

 _She really does look beautiful in that purple yakuta, totally matches with her hair. I wonder how to start a conversation about the last, I should really apologize._

"Uhm Nozomi, can we talk for a second?" Eri said nervously looking at the floor.

"Honestly, if it's about last night, I rather not. Elicchi, you have to figure it out yourself. I can't do this for you. Getting pushed away and pulled back in, is the worst feeling ever." Nozomi replied staring to the sky.

"I know, and I am sorry about that. I know what I want, I want you, to be together with you."

"Look me in the eye and say it then"

Nozomi turned towards Eri staring right into her blue eyes. Eri looked flustered but stared right back at the eyes infront of her.

 _Okay, here goes nothing._

"I-I" Eri quickly looked away.

"Thought so." Nozomi bend forward took Eris hand and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, but now I know you can't be honest with me, clearly your body is honest with you. I am going up ahead"

"Wait Nozomi..." Eri yelled trying to reach her hand again, but Nozomi was to fast.

 _What the hell was that, why didn't I say my feelings. Come on, I am such an idiot. What is stopping me, I know she has feelings for me too and yet I can't express myself..._

/

"Maki, you know if they don't firgure this out soon, who knows what Nozomi will do" Nico said looking at her girlfriend right next to her.

They were standing by a food stand waiting for their order, not to far away from Eri.

"Hmm, maybe it's better if Nozomi forgets about Eri" Maki shrugged her shoulders and looked at Nico.

Nico gently punched her shoulder.

"You are kidding me right. They have been dancing around this issue for over two years now. I kinda hoped with your classmate confessing, Eri would finally do something, but I guess it won't work out like that. We should help them"

"I guess so, but I don't see a point in it. Maybe Eri needs to feel like she is really loosing Nozomi."

"What if she doesn't do anything then? And just lets it happen right infront of her."

"That definatly will be a wake up call for her then."

The cook gave them their food, they thanked him and walked to a bench, secluded from everyone else.

Nico started to eat her food straight away, Maki seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Your food is going to get cold"

"I know, if you really want to help them I have an idea."

"Hmm so you do want to help them, aww my Maki-chan is so adorable." Nico said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ugh, shut up." Maki said blushing and kissed Nico on the cheek.

/

It was slowly getting to the point where everyone was supposed to meet at the hill for the fireworks. Umi, Kotori and Honoka were already there waiting.

No one said anything, just staring at the sky, hoping someone will show up and break their silence.

"Guess we are too early" Honoka was the first to speak up.

Umi looked at her with big eyes and nodded. Kotori didn't look at either of them, she still felt like her heart has been ripped out being intereupted like that last night and Honoka staying with Umi in the room.

 _I wonder what happened between them yesterday, something must have happend. I really did push it too far last night._

"Umi Honoka, I think we should talk about yesterday, I thought about it and Umi-chan I am sorry" Kotori turned to Umi and bowed, to make sure they didn't see she was about to cry.

Honoka walked towards Kotori and hugged her.

"I don't blame you, I understand. I would have done the same thing, but I figured something out last night, we all love each other, just in different ways. There might be a solution." Honoka whispered in her ear so Umi couldn't hear.

Kotoris eyes shot open looking at Honoka with a blank expression.

 _Wh-what did she just say? A solution? Impossible._

Umi watched them, starting to get jealous at their hug. She wanted to be embraced too.

"Uhm Kotoi it's okay, I really did push you in a corner with everything." Umi said hoping to break their hug.

Honoka let Kotori go and smiled at Umi.

"Umi Kotori, I have a proposition. You might hate it, or like it, which would solve a lot for us." Honoka said with a smirk on her face.

"What is it Honoka?" Umi asked looking at her two best friends. Kotori was still in shock trying to figure out what Honoka meant with a solution.

Honoka grabbed both their hands and smiled.

"Well, we could-"

"Sorry we are late, I brought you a mask though Honoka." Rin yelled running towards them.

Hayano was to slow to grab Rins hand to stop her.

Umi, Kotori and Honoka jumped and looked at Rin running towards Honoka jumping on her.

"What do you think Honoka?" Rin smiled giving Honoka the mask.

"Uh thanks Rin."

With that the tension was broken. Nozomi and Eri were the next ones to arrived, shortly followed by Maki and Nico. Everyone stood by the railing for the fireworks.

 _What was Honoka going to say? And what was that smile supposed to be? Umi looked so happy when she grabbed her hand. What is going on?_

Kotori couldn't think more when suddenly Honoka grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She seemed to do the same thing to Umi, she was frozen solid.

"Let's talk about this after we get back." Honoka said smiling holding their hands.

The fireworks started, everyone looked up admiring how pretty everything looked. The sea wasn't far away and the whole scene was beautiful. A night to remember for sure.

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

After the fireworks everyone was exhausted and walked back to Makis house. Once they got there it was already midnight and they had to leave around noon the following day to go back home.

Their last night at the beach house and they decided tomorow morning they would get up early to enjoy the sea once more before returning back to the city.

After plans were made for the next day nearly everyone went upstairs to their rooms. Umi, Kotori and Honoka stayed in the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about Honoka?" Umi asked looking straight at her.

"It's actually kind of simple and weird at the same time. Tsubasa and I, well we aren't a definate thing, we haven't talked about it yet at least. Knowing your feelings Umi really made me happy, but I can also see how hurt Kotori is at the same time, I don't want that."

"Not all three of us can be happy, someone is going to get hurt." Kotori said dreading what Honokas thoughts might be.

 _She is going to go for Umi and there is nothing I can do. I'll just get my heart broken again..._

"I propose dates." Honoka replied.

"What?!" Umi and Kotori were in shock.

"Simple, Umi and Kotori go on a date, I go on dates with both of you."

"What kind of twisted logic is that Honoka? That makes no sense and makes us look ridiculus." Kotori nearly yelled.

"I agree, it is kind of weird, how is that going to help anything?" Umi said looking towards Honoka confused.

"As I said, we should see what happens. I love both of you and don't want our friendship to break just because we can't figure this out. Maybe with dates all of us manage to figure out our feelings"

"That's just plain stupid." Kotori replied and was about to leave the room.

Umi caught up to her and held her hand.

"What if we try it?"

"Umi get real, this makes no sense. I don't want to share you like this." Kotori said with tears falling down her cheeks.

 _How can she be okay with this?_

"You two should think about it, but it seems simple enough, maybe we figure something out we haven't even thought about yet. Honestly it can't hurt, there is no harm in trying."

With those words Honoka walked towards them gave them both a hug and went to bed.

Kotori stood there awestruck not being able to believe what is happening. Umi smiled at her, said goodnight and walked off too.

 _They are insane, this can't end well._

/

The following day everyone was up early and enjoyed the beach. Finally it seemed like a lot of tension has disappeared and could laugh and enjoy themselves at the beach.

The trip home was fast and uneventful. They all looked exhausted from playing so much and couldn't wait to get home to rest up before school started again.

/

Nozomi opened the door to her empty appartment, finally able to let her emotions run wild and think about Eri and Youko.

 _What should I do? Waiting for Eri is killing me.._

The more she thought about it the more it hurt.

/

When Eri got home her little sister was waiting patiently for her in the living room.

"Welcome back Onee-chan. How was the trip?"

"Hey Arisa. It was fun, I am really tired tough, do you mind if I rest up a little? Then I'll cook you something, and you can tell me how your weekend was." Eri replied with a weak smile.

"Sure, sounds good." Arisa replied and turned the TV on.

Once in her room Eri sighed and sat down on her bed.

 _I am exhausted. How can I show that Nozomi means so much to me? I really need to find a way._

/

School started again, including a lot of practise for the muse members on the roof. They didn't do a lot of practise while at the beach, so right now it was even more tiring then usual.

After practise everyone got their things together and walked to the lockers to go home.

"Hello, Nozomi-senpai." Everyones head shot up seeing Youko standing by her locker, she must have just finished club activities too.

"Hello, Youko-chan." Nozomi said with a smile.

"Oh oh, this could get bad, let's get everyone out of here." Nico said to Maki.

They slowly pushed the others away leaving Nozomi and Youko alone, but they were still close enough to hear their conversation.

"Uhm have you thought about what I said to you last time, Nozomi-senpai?" Youko asked nervously.

"I have, and I would love to be your friend"

"Really? Thank you." Youko replied with a huge smile, about to jump onto Nozomi.

Nozomi giggled at her underclassmans respond.

"Then, uhm, would you like to maybe get a burger or so?" Nozomi could hear how nervous Youko was.

"Sure, would you like to go now?"

"Ah yes, definatly. I just have to let a friend of mine know and then we can go." The smile on Youkos face was enermous.

Eri heard everything and felt like her heart was about to break.

 _This can't be happening._

Nico took Eris hand and whispered in her ear.

"Eri let's go, do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Eri yelled at Nico.

Everyone turned towards Eri who seemed like she was about to explode. She took her bag and shoes and rushed out of the school.

"I told you this wouldn't end well." Nico glared at Maki.

"What are you getting mad at me for, I didn't do anything." Maki replied annoyed.

"Now tell me your stupid idea how to fix this."

"It's not stupid, but maybe letting them do it themselves will work better."

By now Nico just looked mad and took Makis hand dragging her out of the school.

Everyone else left, Nozomi waited for Youko. After a few minutes Youko rushed towards Nozomi.

"Sorry, it took longer then I thought."

"Don't worry let's go Youko-chan."

/

Not to far away from Honokas house, Kotori, Umi and Honoka stood in silence next to each other. They talked about what is going on with Eri and Nozomi, none of them had any good ideas, but they knew this was complicated.

"Did you two think about it?" Honoka asked

"Yes and I am okay with it." Umi replied.

"Fine." That's all Kotori was able to say.

"Then we should figure out days for the dates and some ground rules." Honoka said with a soft smile.

A/N: Thanks for reading and so on. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. Dedicated to Mylene :P


	9. Chapter 9

Maki and Nico finally arrived at Makis house. Nico took Makis hand and dragged her into her room.

"Now tell me your idea, Maki."

"Why are you being so pushy about this. They should figure it out themselves."

"Come on, or I won't kiss you." Nico said with a smile.

 _This is definatly going to get her talking._

"I am fine."

That cold reply just angered Nico even more. She put her hands on Makis cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

"I thought you weren't going to do that."

"Just wanted to show you what you are missing out." Nico licked her lips.

In that moment Maki snapped. She pushed Nico onto the bed and sat on top of her.

"So if I tell you, you'll let me do what I want?" Maki asked. She didn't wait for an answer. She bend down and pulled Nico in a passionate kiss.

Nicos mind went blank, Maki is never this straight forward. She didn't care anymore about the plan, she just wanted to feel Maki, every part of her.

Her hands traveled up Makis legs and slowly under her shirt. Maki shivered by the cold touch, she quickly moved Nicos hands away and pinned them above her head.

"Nope, today is my day." Maki started kissing Nicos neck. Occasionally sucking and biting the soft skin. Right now the girl beneath her is all what mattered.

She made her way down to Nicos collarbone. She could feel Nico breathing louder and letting soft moans escape her mouth. Nico was trying to move her hands, but Maki wouldn't let her.

"If you keep struggeling, I will stop."

"Fine, I won't struggle anymore." Nico replied, trying not to show how much she is enjoying this moment.

 _Why can't I resist this idiot?_

Maki started to open Nicos blazer and slowly unbottuned her shirt. Her hands started to travel up Nicos stomache and stopped right before her breasts. Nico couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Maki to touch her.

With a grin Maki moved her hands up slightly and slowly massaged Nicos breasts, she was about to continue kissing her neck when...

"Maki, are you at home?"

Nico and Maki both jumped up.

"Ye-yes mother."

Nico quickly closed the shirt and fixed her blazer.

"Seriously? Isn't it to early for her to be back?" Nico asked Maki.

"I guess so. Not like I can change it, damn."

 _Just when I was getting to the good part._

/

"How is your burger Nozomi-senpai?"

"Very delicious, I love this place. How is yours Youko-chan?" Nozomi answered giving Youko a smile she could die for.

"It's very good."

After they finished eating and talking about their school activities and how muse was going they finally left the burger place.

"Thank you very much for inviting me. I had a lovely time."

"Anytime Senpai. I also had a great time." Youko blushed, she was so happy Nozomi is such a nice person and easy to talk too.

They started walking towards their homes. Youko couldn't contain herself anymore and took Nozomis hand.

Nozomi just smiled back at her and took her hand too.

Hand in hand they walked together until they had to split ways.

Once Nozomi got home she sat down in the small living room.

 _That Youko-chan is just adorable and daring, but I definatly shouldn't let more happen. I missed feeling someones warmth, but she just isn't Elicchi._

/

"Then it's settled. Tomorow after school me and Kotori will go on a date. We can just can hang if you want." Honoka said smiling at Kotori.

"Okay, but I don't understand why **we** should go on a date." Kotoris reply was dry. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Good, then I will see you two tomorow at school. Bye-Bye." Honoka waved and walked quickly to her house.

"Let's go Umi."

"Kotori, are you sure about this? I feel like this is going out of hand."

"I am not going to stop fighting for you Umi, I don't want to loose you, or Honoka."

"Okay."

/

Eri finally got home, after dashing out of school she just wandered around collecting her thoughts.

 _What is happening? I have to talk to Nozomi, but she is out with that Youko girl. Maybe she is already at home? What if I just walk to her place and ask her. Why is it so hard for me to be with her?_

Eri got up and walked out of her house. She reached Nozomis place fast.

Each step she took felt like an eternity. She didn't know what she was going to say, she just wanted to be with Nozomi.

Finally at Nozomis door she knocked. It didn't take long until the door opened.

"Elicchi, what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry. I should have called but.." Eri pushed Nozomi inside and kissed her.

 _That wasn't what I wanted to do._

"What are you doing?" Nozomi pushed her away. "Don't just push someone inside and kiss them." She started to blush furiously.

"I don't know what came over me, but seeing you talking with that 1st year, got me really jealous." Eri admitted, looking at the floor.

"Elicchi, you know my feelings. I am happy you got jealous, but are you doing this because of Youko-chan?"

"A little bit, but it's not like that. I really do like you."

 _Why isn't she looking at me? I don't want to loose her, but.._

"Why are you so scared Elicchi?"

"I don't want to loose you Nozomi. I moved around so much and when I finally met you, everything feel into place."

Eri walked up and took Nozomis hand. She slowly moved Nozomis hand to her heart.

"When I am around you my heart beats like crazy. I don't want to loose this feeling just because I am scared of being alone again."

"Elicchi..." Nozomis hand was trembeling by the touch.

"You should go, Arisa is most likely wondering where you are."

Eri let Nozomis hand go and looked confused.

"Uhm, okay.."

Eri opened the front door.

"I really do mean it Nozomi." With those words she left.

Nozomi was standing in the hallway in shock.

 _What is wrong with me, why did I push her away now. This is what I want right?_

A/N: Tahnk you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, review follow favourit whatever :P


	10. Chapter 10

Eri was already in the student council room looking through papers and checking them. Nozomi was waiting outside, not knowing how to walk in and what to talk about with Eri. Eventually she got the courage to walk in and face her own fears.

"Hey Elicchi"

"Hey"

 _Such a dry hey, guess she is really busy. I should help her._

She sat down next to Eri and helped her with the papers.

"Excuse me."

"Oh hey Youko-chan, do you need something?" Nozomi said toward the girl standing by the door.

Eri didn't even look at her.

"Uhm, it seems like you are busy, I'll come back later. Thanks again for yesterday I had a lot of fun." With those words Youko excused herself and walked outside again.

"Sorry about that Elicchi."

"It's fine, clearly wasn't about school activites, so make sure this happen again." Eris replied still with a cold voice.

Nozomi couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked towards Eri. Eri was so focused on her work she didn't even realise when her best friend was right behind her.

"I am sorry about yesterday, you caught me by suprise."

Nozomi moved closer and hugged Eri from behind.

"What are you doing? I have to get this done."

"I just felt like it. Will you please look at me." Eri looked into Nozomis eyes, her eyes were pleading to hear her out.

"Now that I have your attention. I love you, I always have. I also got scared. I don't want to get hurt, being alone anymore. Yesterday, after the weekend we had, it was just to much, but I am done waiting."

Nozomi pulled Eri into a kiss.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, I'll always be by your side Nozomi." Eri replied and pulled Nozomi even closer.

Nozomi sat on Eris lap making sure their connection won't break.

"Elicchi, I want you, I want you now."

Eri didn't even respond, she hugged Nozomi and refused to let go. Her hands travelled up Nozomis front, slowly towards her breasts.

"Can I?"

Nozomi nodded and lifted up her shirt.

"I am all yours." She said seductively.

Eri started to move her hands up Nozomis side and cupping her breasts. She slowly started to squeeze them while kissing Nozomi on the neck.

Nozomi couldn't stop her moans anymore. The stundent council room was filled by them.

Eri moved her mouth towards Nozomis nipple and her hand was on her other beast, teasing, pulling and sucking her nipples.

"Please touch me." Nozomis voice was desperate.

Eris other hand moved under Nozomis skirt. She started teasing Nozomi over her underwear. Every touch, connection between them drove them insane. Nozomi had her hands entangled in Eris blond hair, pulling and tugging.

"What do you want Nozomi?"

"I want you inside me, please."

Eri moved her fingers under Nozomis underwear and started to play with her clit. She started to rub every spot she could find, before finally obliging to Nozomis wish.

One her finger was inside Nozomi, Nozomi screamed in pleasure, she started to move in beat with Eri.

"Oh god, please."

Eri could feel Nozomi being close and inserted another finger. In that moment Nozomi was pushed over the edge. She trembled and held on tight. The pleasure was over taking her. After she came down, she threw her hand around Eri and kissed her.

"Nozomi, that was incredible, I didn't know you can make sounds like that." Eri teased her.

"Shut up, but you are right it was incredible, I love you." Nozomi could barley catch her breath.

"I love you too."

/

"Kotori!" Honoka yelled when she was Kotori in the park.

"Are you ready? I thought we should just go to the mall and shop, maybe get a few ideas for costumes or so."

"Uhm sure, sounds good Honoka."

Honoka and Kotori walked to the mall, their date officially started.

They did some window shopping and talked about plans for muse. None of those things mattered tough. Kotori wasn't comfortable with this arrangement, but she did it for Umi, hoping to show her something.

After their date was done Honoka walked Kotori home.

"That was fun Kotori, I really enjoyed it."

"Honoka, what is really your plan here? You like Tsubasa right, so why drag Umi along?" Kotori asked.

"It's not like that. I know what I am doing. You are be right about Tsubasa, but I also care for Umi, maybe more then I should."

"Then why are you here with me?" Kotori was getting angry, she didn't want to be in this situation anymore.

"Umi cares about you too. All three of us are friends, so we should figure and deal with this together. Just because all our feelings are different, doesn't mean it won't work out. To be honest, I am rooting for you and Umi." Honoka admitted.

"What? Then why all of this?"

"I am hoping Umi gets jealous, and when you two have your date she realise she wants to be with you. Honestly I don't want to be the reason between you two for not working out. There is more, much more."

Kotori turned away with tears in her eyes.

"It might not work how you hope."

"That's okay, then I'll just make sure Umi understands I have feelings for Tsubasa. Kotori, I am sorry I am putting both of you through this, but Umi is way to thick headed and dense to realise anything."

"It's okay, thank you."

Kotori walked to her front door and entered her home.

 _Honoka, I really do hope you are right and this works out._

/

Umi was sitting on he rbed, starring at her phone.

 _Should I call her, they should be done now. What if they are still together?_

She started to dial a number.

"Umi-chan, hey."

"Hey Kotori."

A/N: Thank you for reading. Review follow favourit and so on :)


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what's up?"

"I uhm just wanted too.." Umi couldn't finish her sentence.

"How my date with Honoka went?"

"Yes, I am sorry, I shouldn't have called. It's none of my business."

"It's okay, and it is your business Umi-chan. It was fine, all we did was hang out in the mall looking for ideas for designs." Kotori replied smiling.

"Oh that's is nice. I hope you had fun."

"Umi-chan, why did you really call?"

"I, I was just curious. I am sorry..." Umi hung up.

 _Maybe Honoka was right after all._

/

The following day all Kotori wanted to do is talk to Umi and ask what is going on, she wasn't used to Umi just hanging up on her, especially since she called her asking about the date.

She was earlier then usual waiting for Umi and Honoka at their usual spot before heading to school.

In the distance she saw Honoka slowly walking towards her.

"Good morning Kotori-chan."

"Morning Honoka, uhm, where is Umi?"

"Oh she e-mailed me before, she said she isn't feeling to well."

"Oh okay, well then lets go." Kotori replied.

 _Not feeling well? Hmm, she seemed fine last night, I wonder what's going on._

/

Nozomi was standing outside the student council room, she was wondering if she should go in. After the events from yesterday she was nervous. She didn't know what to do.

 _Why did I just walk away after that moment we had? I must have hurt Elicchis feelings for sure._

She finally managed to open the door, Eri was sitting behind the desk and working on some papers.

"Hey Nozomi." Eris face lit up when she saw Nozomi entered.

She got up and walked passed Nozomi and closed the door. She turned and smiled at her.

"About yesterday, me leaving like that..."

Eri took Nozomis hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I get it, it was overwehlming, but you are here now." She moved closer to Nozomi and kissed her on the lips.

It didn't take long for Nozomi to ease into the kiss, it seemed like all her worries where gone.

They shared a special moment, Eri pulled away and moved back to the desk.

"I really have to get this done, because after school I want to spend more time with you, and talk."

Nozomi smiled and sat next to her, taking some papers and helping.

/

Maki was on the roof practising her smile since no one else was there, and no idol can just not smile.

She didn't realise the door opened at one point and Nico was just standing there watching her.

"You don't have to force yourself, as long as you smile at me." Nico said playfully.

"Ahhhh what are you doing here, you scared me half to death." Maki said embaressed that she has been caught.

"Sorry, I just wanted to watch you a little longer. Oh also, I think Nozomi and Eri figured it out, I saw them in the student council room before kissing."

"Well that's good, finally." Maki replied with a smile, she was happy for them.

"Now I just hope your classmate doesn't come inbetween, because if she does, I'll have to punish you." Nico walked towards Maki and gently touched her cheek.

Maki blushed and turned away.

"Well hopefully nothing will happen then." Maki turned around trying to hide her face.

 _Although I wouldn't mind punishment at all._

/

The day went really slow for Kotori, all she wanted to do is go over to Umis and talk to her, she has too many questions about that phone call.

"Kotori-chan, do you want to go to Umis?" Honoka asked after the last bell rang.

"I do, but uhm, you should go, I am sure she would be happy to see you."

"Hmm if you say so, but you should come to." Honoka didn't wait for a reply, she grabbed Kotoris arm and dragged her towards the school gate.

They arrived at Umis pretty quick, no words were exchanged Kotori was too worried that Honoka was with her.

Honoka rang the doorbell, turned to Kotori, gave her a quick smile and ran off.

Kotori just stood there confused at what just happend. She didn't have enough time to get her thoughts together because the door opened quickly.

Umi stood there looking at Kotori.

"What are you doing here?" Umi asked avoiding Kotoris eyes.

"Hey Umi-chan, I just wanted to see how you are doing, Honoka told me you didn't feel too great."

"I am better now, don't worry. Thank you for stopping by." Umi was about to close the door when Kotori hugged Umi.

"Why did you call me last night? Please be honest." Kotori asked still holding on thight to Umi.

"I just wanted to know how it was..."

"I don't believe you, you could have just called Honoka."

"I was just curious." Umi pushed Kotori away.

"Now please leave."

Kotori looked at her not knowing what to say.

Once again Umi was about to close the door, when her mother stood behind her.

"Oh hello Kotori-chan, would you like to have dinner with us?"

This was the perfect opportunity for Kotori to get more time with Umi and hopefully find out more. She nodded and walked inside. Umi couldn't stop her anymore.

After the delicious dinner, Umis mother told both of them to go to Umis room to talk about what her daughter missed at school today.

Umi couldn't refuse and walked towards her room, with Kotori right behind her.

Once Kotori entered she closed the door and was inches away from Umi.

"Now, tell me why you really called."

Umi didn't say a word, she looked at the floor and turned around.

Kotori threw her arms around her and held her. Umi wasn't protesting, it felt like that night at Makis.

"Were you jealous?" Kotori finally asked. She could feel Umi tensing up.

"Of course not." Eventhough Umi said that, she leaned closer into the hug.

Kotori pulled her closer, she adjusted herself a little and touched Umis cheek. With a slow motion she moved Umis face to the side. They were so close they could feel each others breaths.

Umi was the first to move even closer, she brushed her lips against Kotoris, catching her off guard.

"Umi-chan?"

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and reading my story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be busy from now on, so updated might be really slow. Please be patient, I will try my best :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kotori pulled Umi closer, wanting to feel her lips more. She moved her hand to Umis waist holding on desperatly.

"Umi... don't do this to me." Kotori pushed herself away to get a little breathing room. She didn't know what was going on. All she wanted to know was what Umi is thinking right now.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You were right, I am jealous, I am scared. This is too much."

"Umi, it's okay, I don't mind kissing you at all, but I don't want to be toyed with. I want to be able to say you are mine."

Umi turned around, she couldn't look at Kotori.

 _What am I doing? This isn't fair to her, or me._

Kotori put her hand on Umis shoulder to make her turn around. She looked right into her eyes.

"When I realised I had feelings for you, I got scared. I thought you would hate me. Once I saw how you looked at Honoka, it really hurt. But now I don't care, I know what I want, who I want."

"But I don't know... I am so confused. Ugh I can't even talk to you about this, since well, because of our situation. I can't talk to my best friends about this." Umi started to tremble. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Kotori kept looking at her intensly.

"Take your time, and you can talk to us. We are friends, I don't want to loose our friendship."

A few tears escaped Umis eyes, Kotori wiped them away and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Instead of pulling away Kotoris lips stayed longer then intended on Umis. The supposedly quick kiss, turned into a longer one, with feelings Umi couldn't explain.

Umi threw her arms around Kotoris neck. She didn't want to let go.

Kotori had a smirk on her face and pushed herself more into Umi. Their breathing got heavier.

Why does this feel so good? Why are her lips so irresitable?

Kotori knew if she kept going she wouldn't be able to stop, her hands were starting to move around Umis body, which made Uni squirm wanting more.

What Kotori did next, shocked her, and she realised she just made a mistake she might not be able to fix quickly.

"Umi, we should stop."

Umi looked at her in shock, confusion and hurt.

"Yeah, you are right. You should go."

"No wait, that came out wrong, I meant, we should talk because if..."

"Get out." Umis voice was shaking.

"Umi I am sorry I just..."

In that moment Umi walked to her door opened it and turned away from Kotori.

"Please let's just talk about this."

"No, get out. I don't want to talk or see you right now." Umi was shaking with anger. Kotori got the hint and walked out of the door. As she crossed the door step, Umi closed the door loudly.

 _What does she think she is doing to me? Saying I toy with her, but look at her._

Umi sat down at her bed, letting the tears fall down.

Outside her room, Kotori could hear her sobbing.

 _Great, I am the biggest idiot ever._

With that she left the Sonoda residence.

/

The school day started off slow and uneventful for the first years. Rin and Hayano were flirting as usual. Maki just glared at them from back.

 _Those two can be so damn annoying sometimes, just get a room._

Someone tapped Maki on the shoulder and dropped a piece of paper on her table. Maki picked up the paper and turned around seeing Youko look at her.

She didn't want to read the note, she had a feeling it involved her Senpai.

Has Nozomi-sepai said anything to you?

 _Yup spot on._

Maki replied simply with a no and handed back the paper. She really wasn't interested to get into this. She knew Youko had feelings for Nozomi, but clearly Nozomi and Eli are doing good.

Once Youko had the paper, she didn't write a reply, she just stared out the window and thought.

It was finally lunch break and Maki wanted to escape the classroom as fast as possible, for several reasons, one to have a private lunch with Nico.

"Maki-san."

Damn, I was so close.

"Yes?" She turned around and saw Youko. Youko was about to say something but turned around.

 _That was close._

Once at the roof she saw Nico, her mood already better.

"So how was class?" Nico asked when Maki sat down next to her.

"Fine, long. Rin and Hayano couldn't stop undressing each other with their eyes."

Nico giggled, "At least they are open about their feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing my grumpy redhead."

Maki wanted to say something back, but she wasn't feeling like getting into an argument.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence eating until the roof door opened widely.

"Come on you don't mean that Tsubasa." Honokas voice sounded angry and hurt. She was on the phone yelling.

Nico grabbed Makis hand and to hide.

"Just because I am trying to help my friends, you really want to take a break?"

Honoka started pacing around like crazy. Maki was about to say something when Nico put her hand over her mouth.

"They are both idiots. They need help."

"You know what, fine be that way. Go to your stupid thing and don't believe, enjoy sleeping with other people, I don't care anymore." Then she hung up and screamed as loud as she could.

The door to the roof shut again, Maki and Nico still hiding in shock. They have never seen Honoka like this.

"What was that about?" Maki asked Nico.

"I have no idea, but Tsubasa-san is involved, which makes this very interesting. I am going to find out what is going on."

"Why are you so interested in other people lifes?"

"Don't you want to know too?"

She didn't even wait for Maki to reply, she already knew she was just as curious.

God something she is just the cutest.

The warning bell for the end of lunch rang and Maki left first, since she didn't want to be seen being alone with Nico.

Nico waited a little bit and left too. She was walking towards her classroom just to find something to watch. Nozomi and Youko were standing in a corner talking. Slowly but steadily Nico walked close enough to hear their conversation.

"I understand Nozomi-senpai. Thank you for being honest with me. I had a lot of fun last time."

"I am sorry, you are a nice girl, and yes i had a lot of fun too. I just have feelings for someone else."

"It's okay, I was just happy you talked to me and let me spend some time with you." Youko turned around and walked the stairs down to her classroom.

She passed Nico, and gave a weak smile.

 _Oh damn, she looks like she is about to cry._

"I knew you were listening." Nico jumped at the sudden apperance of Nozomi next to her.

"You just gave me a heartattack, you know that."

Nozomi just smiled. "I hope you enjoyed the show, but it's not nice to eavesdrop"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But I see you are finally honest about your feelings then."

"Maybe, but I don't want to talk about it just yet, let's go to class."

/

After school muse had a 2 hour practise, everyone was exhausted afterwards.

Honoka wasn't her cheery self and everyone realised it. When Umi wanted to ask she just shrugged it off. It was clear to everyone she didn't want to talk about it.

That's when Nico had a brilliant idea, she pulled Honoka aside.

"So you and Tsubasa-san, that is something I didn't see soming."

Honoka cringed hearing Tsubasas name and looked at Nico shocked.

"I heard you on the roof."

"What, do you have no decency? Don't listen to peoples conversation." Honoka started to get mad again. She didn't want to talk about what is going on, but she also knew her senpai wouldn't give up.

"Let's go eat a burger and talk." Nico smiled at Honoka and didn't wait for an answer, she just dragged her off.

Maki let out a loud sigh.

 _She really needs to know everything._

/

Kotori was waiting by the shoe lockers for Umi to return after her archery practise, she had to apologize about what happend. She didn't mean what she said, it came out all wrong.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Umi walk past her. Umi had no intention of talking to her friend. She had to figure things out herself and being around Kotori made her do things she wasn't sure if she really wanted too.

"Umi-chan can we please talk? I want to apologize, what I said came out wrong."

"I don't want talk to you about this. I am tired, I just want to relax and do nothing."

"Please for just a minute."

"So you think you can make this better with a minute, well give it a shot then." Umi seemed irritated.

Kotori walked closer to her to make sure Umi would look at her and not away from her.

"Sorry, being around you just has me all wrapped up in my own feelings.I thought that after what you said I shouldn't push you into things anymore, but I couldn't help myself and I wanted more, so I stopped. I only thought about your feelings, I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry." Kotori was on the verge of crying.

Umi walked closer, her expression was empty.

"What if you thinking about me actually hurt me. You are right, you push things onto me. I need a break. I need to think."

She turned around and walked away.

Kotori looked at her confused, she knew she really messed up this time, how was she going to fix this?

 _All of this is ridiculus, we are acting like immature childen._

/

Nico was digging into her burger like her life depended on it. She waited for Honoka to talk, but it seemed like her underclassman had no intention of starting a conversation.

After bugging and pleading Honoka finally told her about her relationship with Tsubasa, which was more physical then emotional, since all they did when they were together was have sex. She also told her about the situation she is in with Umi and Kotori, knowing that those two should be together.

Nico just nodded and tried to understand everything. Somethings didn't make to much sense, but she wasn't going to question Honoka more. She did know that Honoka wanted more from Tsubasa and that she was trying her hardest to help her best friends, eventhough how she was doing it was definatly making it worse.

Once Honoka was done, she looked at the table, she couldn't believe she just said everything, not just exposing herself, but others too.

Nico didn't seem to care, she just wanted everything to go back to normal, but that wasn't possible.

"You still have a date open with Umi right." Nico asked Honoka.

"Y-yes, I do. I don't know when yet."

"I have an idea, something that might help you."

Nico got Honokas attention and explained her plan.

Honoka took out her phone and wrote to Umi. After a few minutes of waiting the reply came.

"Saturday afternoon it is." Honoka said to Nico.

Nico smiled. "Perfect, let's talk details."

/

Nozomi and Eli where walking in the park smiling. Everything seemed perfect, nothing could break them right now.

Eli looked at the girl walking next to her and grabbed a hold of her hand, intertwinning their fingers.

"How bold of you Elicchi."

"Shut up." Eli blushed. "Actually, do you want to go on a date with me on saturday? We have been doing things kind of backwards."

"You are right, and I would love too." Nozomi laughed and held Elis hand tighter, yes nothing was going to mess things up for them.

A bit behind them two girls were talking.

"Isn't that your sister?" The brown haird girl asked the blonde one.

"Yes." The blonde girl didn't seem happy, over hearing her sisters conversation.

A/N: So it has been awhile, things are not stressful anymore, so hopefully I can update more often. I hope you enjoed this chapter. Let me know what you think, if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading, see you next time :)


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days made everything even more awkward and complicated between Umi and Kotori, neither looked at one another or even acknowlegded their presence. Everyone was getting annoyed by it, but there was nothing they could do.

Kotori gave up by this point, she tried talkin several more times, but with no success. Umi shut her out. Honoka would try to be the middle man, but that made things worse.

Friday afternoon during practise, Kotori finally snapped. Honoka was telling her it was going to be fine.

"Leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you." Kotori screamed at Honoka, who just stood there in shock.

Umi didn't even turn around, she pretended nothing happend.

Nico on the other hand was about to say something when Maki pulled her back. She could see that if she said something now, it all would go even worse.

"Kotori-chan let me explain." Honoka tried pleading with her, but it didn't work. Kotori took her stuff and stormed out.

Everyone started at the wide open roof door, not knowing what to do. Nozomi got up and went after Kotori.

Honoka turned towards Umi, but Umi just shrugged it off and wnated to continue with practise.

It didn't take Nozomi long to find Kotori, Kotori was in her classroom sitting by her desk crying.

"Kotori?" She tried to put her arm around her, but Kotori pushed her away.

"Please leave me alone."

"No, this has been going on since we were at the beach house. We all want to help you, but I have had enough, you are going to tell me what is going on. This isn't good anymore, you can't just yell like that and storm off thinking we would just leave you alone."

"Ask Honoka and Umi this is their fault."

"Hmm, I think it has to do with all three of you, so you might aswell tell me about it."

Kotori debated with herself if she should let everything out, she was angry, hurt and lonely.

"I, I don't even know what to say anymore. This is all so stupid."

Nozomi didn't say anything, she just looked at Kotori with comforting eyes waiting for her to get her thoughts together.

"I told Umi I have feelings for her, I kissed her, Honoka walked in, things went bad. Umi likes Honoka, and she seems to be just playing with Umi. So she said we should have dates with each other."

Kotori had to take a breath, if she didn't continue she'd never finish.

"I went on a date with Honoka, Umi got jealous. Then we kissed again, and then I acted like an idiot, and now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. That's it."

After finishing her story without breathing she looked at Nozomi.

"Well, that does sounds complicated and well stupid." Nozomi let out a small giggle, regretting it straightaway seeing how Kotori was about to explode again.

"Let me rephrase that, all three of you went around this the wrong way. You should sit down and talk. Not make things harder. You are all friends, but if you keep this up, it is going to destroy you."

Kotori looked at her thinking what she just heard. Nozomi was right.

/

"Honoka what the hell did you say?" Nico asked her.

"I said it's going to be fine, I mean tomorow we have that plan right."

"We do, but honestly it's falling apart, not like Umi is talking to you right now either."

"Stop meddling around Nico, see this is what happens." Maki glared at Nico, she knew whatever planned they had ended up in this situation.

"Don't give me that." Nico replied annoyed.

Honoka turned around to let them argue, she had no intention of getting into their thing.

Umi was sitting far away from everyone starring at the sky. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She had been ignoring Kotori for days, and tomorow she would have to go on a date with Honoka. She really didn't want too. She wanted to be at home and think. Clearly she started feeling differently about Kotori, but admitting it now, would mean defeat.

/

The next day came way to fast for Honoka, she was starting to question Nicos plan since Umi was already on edge and Kotori didn't even talk to her, yet alone Tsubasa who is off who knows where.

She got ready for the date with Umi.

 _Is this even going to work? What if Nico is wrong, it might get even worse._

She looked at her phone and saw a message from Nico saying everything is in place. Maybe this plan might work.

With new confidence she finished getting ready and left to meet Umi at the park.

Umi was standing next to a tree looking around for Honoka. Once spotted she gave her a small smile and walked towards her.

"Hey Honoka."

"Hey Umi-chan, I am glad you came. Let's go."

Without waiting for a response Honoka grabbed her arm and walked with her. The walk didn't take long. They reached the Karaoke place quickly.

"I thought we should sing and have some fun. You know, get our minds off everything."

Umi wanted to say something, but she knew Honoka was right, she needed a break.

Honoka opened the door to the room they rented, she pushed Umi in and shut the door without entering. A small figure came around the corner with a smile.

"At least you got her here, now they have to figure it out."

"I hope for you this is going to work Nico."

"Nico nico-ni is never wrong. Now how about you call someone and meet up with them?"

"..." Honoka didn't reply and just walked away. Once outside she took her phone and called Tsubasa.

/

"Uh what are you doing here?" Kotori looked at Umi in shock, she was waiting for Nico to return since she said she had to go to the bathroom.

Umi just looked at her and didn't say a word.

"Sorry, I should go." Kotori was about to get up when Umi walked towards her.

They looked into each other eyes trying to figure out what to say next or what to do.

"Umi-chan, I am sorry, I have been acting like a fool. I, I.."

"I know. It's both our faults. I just don't understand what I feel."

Kotori got up and hugged Umi, she didn't want to let go but the other girl pushed her away.

"I am sorry, I am not ready yet. I need to figure out how I feel first."

"I understand, but let me show you how I feel first." Kotori closed the gap between them once again and kissed her.

The kiss was supposed to be quick, but once she touched Umis lips she couldn't help herself. She thre her hand around Umis neck and pulled her closer into the kiss.

First Umi wanted to pull away, but her own desires stopped her, she wanted to feel the girl infront of her. With determination she put her hands around Kotoris waist and deepend the kiss.

In that moment both knew how they felt, now they just had to talk about it, express themselves and not argue about trivial matters anymore.

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter will focus on ElixNozomi We are also slowing wrapping this up. I don't know how many more chapters but we will see. I do already have an idea for a new story. Anyways, thank you for reading and so on. If you have any ideas let me know :)


	14. Chapter 14

Not to far away from the Karaoke place, Eli is waiting for Nozomi. She was nmervous and it took her forever to get ready, this would show everyone they are together.

In the distance she could see Nozomi approaching her with a huge smile on her face.

 _Gosh, how did I get so lucky?_

Eli straightend herself out and waited patiently until Nozomi was right infront of her. They gave each other a hug and said their hellos.

"So Elicchi, what did you plan for us?"

"You will see, let's go." Eli took Nozomis hand and intertwined their fingers. It was time to show off her planning. Nozomi would be happy with anything but she wanted to make her smile.

Their first stop was the park, Eli lead Nozomi to a bench overlooking the lake.

"Start off at the park? Not a bad idea Elicchi."

They sat down and Nozomi snuggled herself to Eli. Both of them smiled and enjoyed just being aorund one another. They watched other people and talked what they must be thinking or how their lifes are.

After spending a little time there Eli wanted to go window shopping, in the hope there will be something she could get Nozomi. Shopping for Nozomi is a challenge since she doesn't want anything ever.

She did catch Nozomi looking at a purple scarf.

 _Well definatly something to buy, it's going to be cold soon._

Eventually the yboth got tired from walking and wnated to grab a bite to eat. They found a nice small restaurant. When they sat down Nozmi decided to sit across of Eli. which concerned Eli.

While eating Eli let out a suprised scream. She looked at Nozomi terrified. Everyone in the restaurant looked at the couple and both apologized for interrupting their time.

"Nozomi what are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nozomi replied with a grin and contiuned eating like nothing was happening.

Eli didn't want to look under the table but she could feel Nozomis foot slowly travelling up her leg and getting dangerously close towards her core. She tried to move around a little but that just gave Nozomi a better chance to slip her foot up even more.

With a lout thud Elis fork dropped on the plate, she was getting hot and looked like a tomato. Nozomi just smiled at the cute blushing girl infront of her, this turned out to be the best dinner she ever had.

Eventually their day was getting to a close and they walked to the shrine Nozomi helps out at.

"I always love seeing you in your shrine maiden outfit, you look stunning."

"Elicchi, don't make me blush." Nozomi was already blushing.

"How about I put it on and show you around inside?"

Eli just nooded.

They walked into one of the small houses around the shrine and Eli waited patiently for Nozomi to be done changing.

 _Yup, I am the luckiest person ever._

When Nozomi walked back to where Eli was, her jaw dropped.

"Nozomi, I don't think you are supposed to wear it like that."

Nozomi had the outfit on, but it wasn't closed, she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Well I thought maybe you could help me close it."

She walked towards her frozen girlfriend took her hands and slowly guided them towards her front.

"So how about helping me out here?"

Eli tried to nod but her eyes scanned the other girl up and down. She wrapped her hands around Nozomi and kissed passionatly. Her mind stopped working, all she wnated right now was to make the girl infront of her feel good.

Her hand travelled up Nozomis side towards her breasts. She slwoly started to massage them occasionally rubbin her thump over Nozomis nipple. In return she heard Nozomi moan in her mouth which gave her tongue quick access into her mouth.

Eventually Eli pulled herself away, getting a groan of protest from Nozomi.

"Don't worry, I will give you enough attention."

Eli started to kiss Nozomis jaw, collarbone until she put the perky nipple in her mouth. Nozomi couldn't help herself anymore and started to moan, she wanted more. She could feel the heat spreading throughout her whole body.

The sucking and licking stopped and Eli travelled down to Nozomis stomache, kissing every spot she could reach. Once close to her prize she looked up Nozomi wanting to see her expression. Nozomi didn't want it to stop and pushed Eli down.

"Eager are we?" Eli smiled and slowly got rid of the panties which where hiding her prize. She was close enough so Nozomi could feel Elis breath and Elis fingers ghost trailing her thighs.

"Please stop teasing me Elicchi."

"As you wish." With those last words, Eli stuck her tongue out and slowly started licking Nozomi. The moans got louder and Nozomi started to shake, her knees where going to give out soon. Eli guided her down never stopping her contact with Nozomi. Once on the floor Eli started to lick harder and suck once in a while on the nub, which made the girl on the flood go crazy.

With 1 finger she started to rub the entrance and slowly slid it in, with slow motions she moved her finger and and out. She could feel Nozomi being close so she decided to add another finger. IN that moment it was over for Nozomi, she started to shake and screamed Elis name. Eli didn't move her fingers instead kept moving to guide her throw her orgasm.

Once Nozomi was exhausted she laid down beside her.

"I love you Nozomi."

"I love you too Elicchi."

Eli used Nozomis breasts as a pillow, while Nozomi wrapped her hands around her body.

"Best date ever."

Nozomi smiled and closed her eyes.

A/N: So there will be 3 more chapters, I already have them planned out, so it shouldn't take to long until I upload them. Thanks for reading reviewing and so on, see you next time :)


	15. Chapter 15

After several minutes of intense kissing Umi and Kotori had to break apart to take a few breaths. They looked into each others eyes, the whole world was forgotton in that instance.

"Umi-chan, I really am sorry for being such an idiot lately, I just didn't know what to do everything that was going on all my emotions and feelings got to best of me."

"Kotori, I need to make a few things clear too. Especially about Honoka." Kotori flinched at the mention of Honokas name.

"Yes I have feelings for Honoka, but it's not like that. I thought I had feelings for Honoka because I knew she wouldn't be with me, I wanted to make myself feel better and not feel rejection from you. It was just easier and at one point it started to feel real."

"Umi-chan, why didn't you..." Before Kotori could finish her sentence Umi put her finger on her lips.

"Just give me a few more seconds, when you told me about your feelings at the beach house I was suprised. Then you kissed me and then Honoka walked in. I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings so it was better to keep making you believe the things about Honoka. I was such an idiot. I was just scared, I still am."

"There is nothing to be scared of."

"Yes there is, my feelings for you, I feel like an idiot around you not knowing what to do."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I act like this because I am just as lost as you are, but together we can figure it out. No more running away and pushing each other away, okay?"

"Okay."

Kotori pulled Umi into another passionate kiss. They stumbled and fell onto the couch behind Umi. Both giggled at that, while Kotori placed herself on top of Umi.

"You know, we were like this at the beach house too, just that I was wearing a little bit less."

Umi blushed and looked away. Kotori took that chance and started kissing her neck.

"Kotori stop. We can't do this here. What if someone walks in?"

"Fine, how about going to my house then?" Kotori got up and stretched her hand out for Umi to grab.

They both left the Karaoke place and walked back to Kotoris.

Once inside the house Kotori lead Umi to her bedroom.

"No one will be home until late at night, so we can take our time."

Once again their lips were locked. Kotori taking the lead and roaming her hands all over Umi wanting to feel every inch of her.

Just feeling Kotoris hands going up her sides Umi let out quiet moans, she was getting lost in the kiss and the amazing feeling of Kotoris hands.

"Kotori, hang on."

"Hmm, what's up?"

"This is going a bit fast, not like I wouldn't mind, but I think I need some time."

"Oh, okay. I am sorry, I didn't think, I think my own desire got the best of me." Kotori looked at Umi and smiled.

"Don't look at me like that Umi-chan. I get it, we are going to have a lot of time for us."

"Thank you Kotori."

Kotori thought quickly and suggested to watch a movie and just cuddle, which Umi agreed to immediatly. They cuddled up on Kotoris bed and started to watch a movie. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.

A soft knock was heard against Kotoris door.

"Kotori are you here?"

"Mhm, yes mother."

Her mother opened the door to see her daughter half asleep in Umis arms.

"I will get dinner ready soon, so wake up Umi-chan and come downstairs." Her mother left with a huge smile.

 _Well took them long enough heheh._

They enjoyed a nice dinner and it was decided Umi would stay over.

"You two looked really adorable taking a nap together." Kotoris mother said hoping to see a great reaction from the young girls infront of her.

Umi looked like a tomato and Kotori averted her eyes looking at her food.

"No worries you two, I am just teasing. Anyways you two should take a bath and get ready for bed."

They both got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Does your mother know?"

"I have no idea, most likely not. Let's not think about it."

After their bath and a lot of awkward silences while helping each other wash they went to bed. Like it was normal for them they got in bed together, Umi opening her arms for Kotori to crawl into. They pulled the blanket over their bodies and enjoyed each other warmth.

"I am glad you are staying over."

"Me too." Umi kissed Kotori on the head and pulled her even closer.

"Goodnight Umi-chan"

"Goodnight Kotori"

A/N: Thanks for reading and so on. Running out of things to say. 2 more chapters coming up soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

The next week came quickly for each of the muse members. The tension between everyone is practicly gone, now all that remains is a sad Honoka pretending to be happy, not fooling anyone.

Nico seemed to make it her mission to help Honoka. She also knew she needed help, who best to ask then Nozomi.

"So you want me to help Honoka?"

"No, I want you to help me help her."

"Niccochi that isn't fair, I want to do something to, not be used for my brain."

"Ugh, I am never going to ask you for anything ever again."

"Now now, I'll help you, but what do you want me to do? You seem to already have a plan."

"It's not really a plan, well I need your help meeting up with Tsubasa, it's weird for me going there alone."

"Aww, eventhough you are A-Rise biggest fan."

"Shut up Nozomi."

After a few more comments they managed to create some kind of plan. Nozomi enjoyed teasing Nico way to much, luckily she didn't know about her relationship with Maki, otherwise that would be the end of her.

Maki didn't want anything to do with her girlfriends plan. She didn't care for the meddling or the fact that Nico is so wrapped up Honoka that she barley pays attention to her.

 _She better stops soon or she can satisfy herself._

/

Nozomi and Nico get to UTX hoping to catch Tsubasa. Erena was the one who spotted the muse girls, she invited them into the school and said Tsubasa will be back soon.

They sat in silence staring at the door waiting. It didn't take that long for the A-Rise member to come into the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Tsubasa greated them.

"Hello Tsubasa-san, we came to ask you about Honoka."

 _Right to the point, good job Nico._

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We can see Honoka is sad and in a bad mood and I am sure it has something to do with you."

"..."

"What Niccochi is saying is true, but you also don't seem to be your usual cheery self. We just want both of you to be happy." Nozomi said looking at Tsubasa with worry in her eyes.

"Maybe, but I don't need help. If Honoka wants to talk she can."

"Okay now you are just being stubborn. Honoka is way to dense to do anything. She rather stays sad then drag anyone into it."

"Eventhough it's her fault. Actually you two are just like her. Trying to fix something, people should do it themselves."

"I don't know what you mean." Nozomi said, knowing that Nico played a role with Umi and Kotori.

"Fine, I still have nothing to say. What is between me and Honoka stays between us. So if you two would kindly leave, I have practise."

Tsubasa got up and left the room.

"Well that worked better than expected, don't you think Nozomi?"

"You certainly pushed her. Hopefully she will talk to Honoka. Especially since now Kotori and Umi stopped fighting too. I just want to enjoy being with all of you."

Nozomi jumped on Nico and gave her a huge hug. The two of them left, hoping that now things will go back to normal.

/

During lunch in the club room Nico cornered Maki, who has been trying to avoid her. She didn't want to share her girlfriend anymore. She wanted her all to herself.

"What?"

"Come on Maki, talk to me."

"Nope."

"Don't be like that. I am done with fixing people."

"Are you sure? Because I want my girlfriend back."

"Yes." Nico walked up to Maki and kissed her on the cheek. "I am done."

"Good."

"I know you don't like me trying to interfear with others, but I think I did a good job. Honoka seems more relaxed, so do Umi and Kotori."

"True."

"Come on, don't be like that, now I am all yours again. What would you like to do?"

Maki didn't answer, instead she kissed Nico on the lips.

"Nothing really."

"Yeah yeah i get it, you want attention."

Nico hugged Maki and showered her with kisses all over her face.

"Get off me, that's embaressing." Maki said with a huge blush.

Nico ignored Maki and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Better right?"

They continued to kiss until the door flew open.

"Ohhh what do we have here? Niccochi and Maki, who saw that coming." Nozomi said with a smile.

Eli stood next to her in shock, she definatly didn't think they would be in a relationship like that, since all they do is argue.

"And that is why I told you to get off." Maki hit Nico hard on the head.

"Come on, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal, get away from me."

"Now now Maki, don't worry you aren't the only one."

Maki looked at Nozomi confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, but others are going to come soon for the meeting, so maybe you two should stop being all in love."

"Shut it Nozomi." This time it was Nico glaring at Nozomi. Eli was just hiding her face in amusement and embaressment.

Nozomi was about to say something when the door opened once again, this time everyone else were walking inside.

"Now let's get this started and discuss some things." Eli said trying to not look at Nozomi, Maki or Nico.

"But first we have to adress some relationships."

"Nozomi now isn't the time."

"No it is. Everyone should know, so people don't try to meddle in things." Nozomi looked at Nico smiling.

"Nozomi quiet. We are here to discuss muse, nothin else." Nico glarred at Nozomi, she was not about to let Nozomi reveal her relationship if she wanted to stay in one.

"But Niccochi, you and Maki make such an adorable couple."

"Excuse me." Maki practically yelled at Nozomi.

Everyone in the room looked at Maki and Nico, who blushed like crazy.

"Come on you two. I am saying it's adorable nothing else."

"I don't know what you are talking about Nozomi." Nico was about to hit her. Maki on the other hand just stood there frozen.

No one said anything just starred at the three of them, until Honoka broke the silence.

"Well I am happy for you guys. Also Tsubasa and me are dating."

"Whaaat!" Everyone looked at Honoka in shock, well not everyone.

"Also, there is another couple here." Nozomi grabbed Eli and gave her a passionate kiss infront of everyone.

Once again everyone was quiet. Everyone trying to process of what's going on. After a few seconds of silence everyone cheered.

A/N: So one more chapter to go, it's nearly done, I don't want to give a timeframe xd buut it should be out soon :)


	17. Chapter 17

After the shock and revealed relationships yesterday everyone wanted to know more about the couples, when, how and who confessed. The explanations were kept to a minum. Neither couple wanted to talk about hwo they go to this point, especially since it was rough.

Umi on the other hand didn't ask any questions. Her and Kotori know how they feel about each other, but havent talked about their relationship. She needed to hear it from Kotori that they are serious.

Kotori caught on quickly, she saw Umi acting weird and this time it wasn't something she did, which made her relieved. So to clear the air, she pulled Umi away to ask what's wrong.

"Kotori, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like Maki and Nico, Eli and Nozomi, where are we?"

"Umi-chan, I thought I was clear. I want to be with you, tell everyone you are dating me and no one can get you."

"You didn't have to say it like that." Umi gently punched Kotori in the shoulder.

"Sorry, well then Umi-chan, would you want to date me?"

"Y-yes, I would." Umi blushed and Kotori couldn't contain her laughter.

"You are so cute." She wanted to kiss Umi, but she knew they could easily be caught here. So with quick thinking and reflexes she pulled Kotori into the nurses office. Luckily for them the nurse was out sick, irony right, so Kotori lead Umi to one of the beds.

"Umi-chan, I want all of you and give you everything I have to offer." Umi looked at her confused, but quickly realised what Kotori meant.

"Same here." She whispered into Kotoris ear.

Kotori took Umis hand and put it on her chest.

"Can you feel my heart beat? Everytime I am near you my heart punds like crazy. There is no better feeling then being around you."

"Kotori."

 _Her heart is beating so fast, is this how she really feels when she is around me? I can't believe this makes me so happy._

Umi pulled Kotori in a hug, Kotori smiled and pulled her even closer. They lost their footing and fell on the bed, Umi below.

Without wasting any time Kotori kissed Umi, she wanted to feel the girl beneath her and it seemed like Umi was ready to take the next step.

Their kiss deepend and their tongues were in a deep battle over dominance, Kotori took the win. While Umi was moaning into her mouth. Her hands travelled to Umis sides and started to rub her sides slowly to ease Umi into the next few steps. She could feel the girl underneath her still a little scared, but the rubbing helped.

Kotori stopped kissing her girlfriend and started to make her way down to her neck. She slowly started to suck and nibble at the sensitive skin hearing wonderful sounds from Umi.

"Ahh this feels good." Umi said breathless, she couldn't believe how much she liked it when Kotori was kissing her neck.

She didn't even realise that Kotoris hands unbuttoned her blazer and shirt. Embaressed she tried to cover herself, just to be stopped by Kotori.

"Don't hide, you are beautiful." She could hear the sincerity in those words and relaxed more, removing her hand, but still blushing and avoiding eye contact. Kotori just smiled.

She started to kiss down on her collarbone and stopped abover Umis bra. She could hear the more heavy breaths Umi was taking which made her chest go up and down even more. Kotori looked at Umi for an okay, which she recieved when the girl smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

Kotori slowly started to get rid of Umis bra, her hands were shaking, she was doing something incredible. Umi realised that Kotori got nervous and giggled to herself. She helped Kotori and once the annoying fabric was gone all of Kotoris attention was focused on Umis breasts.

She started to give them small squeezes and brushed her thumbs over the perky nipples. Satisfied with her work, she lowerd her head again and started to take one nipple in her mouth. Umi nearly lost her mind, a loud moan escaped her mouth. In that moment Kotori lost it, her self-control was gone. She started to gently suck and bite down on the nipple before moving to the other one.

While her hand and mouth were busy her other hand travelled down Umis stomache, over the skirt to her knees, where her hand moved upwards again, but this time went under the skirt. When she reached Umis panties she could feel the wetness which made her smile.

Slowly she started to rub her hand over the fabric, which made Umi squirm and moan.

"Please do it." Umis voice was low trying to hold back her moans, with little success.

Kotori kissed Umi again and her fingers started to push the fabric away, slowly caressing the wet folds. Every spot that the fabric was hidding was getting exposed to Kotoris touch. Umi was holding onto her as her life depended on it.

With a few more moves she entered a finger. Umi cried out in pain in pleasure. Once she got used to the finger inside of her, Kotori started to slowly move in and out, still kissing her girlfriend making sure she was comfortable.

After a few more thrusts Umi fell over the edge. Kotori pulled her hand out and licked her fingers.

"Don't do that, that's embaressing." Umi yelled nearly hitting Kotori. She just smiled and licked her fingers clean.

After being done, she went beside Umi and hugged her. Umi was still out of breath but had a satisfied embaressed smile on her face. She was in heaven right now.

/

The rest of the day went on as usual. Classes were boring and everyone wanted to get to practise as soon as posisble. The whole group was finally back to its cheery self and it was time to get a lot of stuff done for their next live.

Honoka was sitting with Umi and Kotori and smiled at the sight infront of them. All the couples were laughting together.

"They all seem so happy, so how about you guys?"

"..." Kotori and Umi looked at her like a bomb went off.

"Don't try to hide it. I can see it. Well I am glad you guys fixed things, sorry for causing a lot of problems with you two." Honoka was about to get up when Umi hugged her.

"Thank you, I am also sorry for what we put you through."

"Hey, what are you three talking about?" Nico just ruined their moment.

"Nothing." Umi replied.

"Well so Kotori, how is it going?" This time it was Nozomi, she could already imagine what is going on, but a conformation is always better.

"It's going great." Kotori replied, knowing what Nozomi meant.

Guess we are busted, oh well, at least now I don't have to share Umi.

Kotori hugged Umi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone smiled at the sight but decided not to say anything or they would just run off.

A/N: So this story is done. There was some confusion about how I labelled the story before with HonoUmiKoto, I planned on writting it with them together, but changed my mind due to not thinking I could write it how I wanted. But I do plan to eventually write a short story about them. Anyways now that this is out of the way, thank you for reading my first story and reviews and follows and favourits, definatly made my day everytime :) Thank you again, and hopefully see you all soon again with a new story :)


End file.
